Jack (Character)
Jack Also known as Drenyz is a neutral Fan Character by JKN, He appears in Numerous Role Play on DarkSpyro and Spyro as well as Fanfiction Personality Sarcastic and Dark humored is what Drenyz is, He hates injustice and with a passion to the point he can easily over-react, this could be known during a incident where two ape children bullied him and his siblings before he lashed out and damaged them, through a simple scoffle many saw this as a sign he was bred for viligitante work. He has lost all that he loves and is when it comes to evil or blurred lines a demintnator and brutal sword. Through he has been only so far selfish with his goals and the well being of his family he generally will open up, One incident was a ape child who orphaned and was walking in a stray path came across and followed the Wyvern, Drenyz showed great hate and disgust but the child kept playing and following him, he opended up after seeing it wasn't a ape...a child and a good soul. He distrusts newcomers unless he has a good reason they are alright in his mindset or that he can make sure they will be safe....loss is something he hates. A example was doing his encounter with Neo under he expressed grief having known he had knowning set his mate up to be used as Malefor's Slave and thinking she was recently killed he broke down hoping to find some way to make amends. For people of evil whoever or morality he loves to make them suffer and taunt them, killing them slowly for thier sins, Drenyz always checks and follows up on people to gather more info before acting. He has also shown no remorse for said partners he had worked for, upon finding that Cynder's mother was harmed during a attack orderd by the one known as Xero...he killed his partner on the spot stating he was a threat and a cold blooded killer. His Through he does believe that every other race then dragons are pests he has shown slight interest in some. It is pretty known on times he had raped countless females known as Criminal in his morality scale...this is even implied to could of nearly happended to Xira under her mind control if Neo had not stopped him, his encounter with Xira and other females is at most that of a Predator...he always attacks and grabs in suggestive ways, Unless said female he knows quite well he still intends to show some manners. Combat and Ablities The Clan according to him had a power that rivaled the Celestial dragons and the purple one, being one of the orginial bloodline of the dragon creators who helped shaped the world, this power was able to use convernity to anyone's use without corruption or side effects..it is often stated that the purple dragon power was indeed once in the clans but the idea of purple dragon and the clans bloodline living to make a stronger breed threated everything else and thus was the reason for the attack...Thier bone structure means for better restiance to physical attacks and are immune to most dieases or poison however regardless if Jack lied about this or not it is clear that this clan had power and blood stronger over most common normal dragons. In his own his a Combat genuis Unlike other dragonkin the clan always had divisions or related ablities or elements that reflected the personality, Drenyz could use biological and supernatural like ablities, affecting cells and arcane cells (Darkness, Light) Drenyz uses his claws as blades on a fingertip, like a spinning razor blade he often attacks with them. This one is Tier 2, Tier 1 is using his spawns and needle attack to study and gain infomation on his target or foe if all else fails Tier 3 comes into play, his most dangerous and unstable form which he morphs his body to allow tentacles to physically attack, these tentacles can attach the spikes for a critcal attack. Aside from that he has a strange anvil that emits a pefume that intenses the Hornmones of a male dragon to be aroused easily and the acid like split he strikes with. Weakness Jack isn't invinceable through, Fire and Ice are a major threat to him as they are a major element power he has no high knowledge of dealing with, heavy physical attacks are also a plus but his most weakness is his mental stablity, Those he considers evil he often kills, this was a problem for the Order as they often found bodies comming back after sending someone with him on missions, with the expection of thorn. Stating he is evil himself or how his loved ones would not even love him gains him more bloodlust as he grows to destory and injure everything around him and himself not relating to his goal..often he will grow to complete angst or gulit and be unable to do anything as he weeps.